memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/A.E. Housman
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale The name Housman is never mentioned in the episode. Marta quoted one of his poems http://www.readbookonline.net/readOnLine/34069/, but the author wasn't named, so a bg note in the episode article should suffice. Kennelly (talk) 18:38, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Discussion The existence of the work of literature doesn't pre-suppose that the same author wrote it in the Trek universe. What's the policy on this?--LauraCC (talk) 18:44, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :I'll just leave this here... Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Douglas MacArthur (+ a coda:Talk:Douglas MacArthur). Have fun you kids :p -- Capricorn (talk) 21:09, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::That case is quite different, as William Ross put the Mac Arthur quote into pretty strong historical context, whereas here Marta claimed the lines were written by herself. Kennelly (talk) 21:22, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Ugh... my brain hurts. :P I guess it would make it easier to find if we left it at the guy's name. Given that MA is consulted by novelists and screenwriters alike, a reference by name here might inspire a future writer to mention them by name, thus justifying the page to us. That being said, just keep for now. --LauraCC (talk) 16:12, March 14, 2016 (UTC) *To be clear I only gave that link because I felt it might be relevant, not as a roundabout keep vote. And having now taken the effort to look at this from all sides, I think I have to go Delete. I don't think Kennelly's note that Martha claimed the lines were all written by herself is all that important, because Martha had earlier been established as happy to say something was written by herself that she also accepted was written bysomebody else earlier. But the lack of historical context does matter. Housman was never mentioned, so the simplest thing would be to delete, and Douglas MacArthur was only kept by default, the consensus was neither for or against. However, many people who voted keep there cited the context as an argument, so if that weren't there maybe it would have been a delete. The one thing I can think of that might still be in favor of a keep would be that we create articles for unmentioned painters too when their paintings are seen. I'm concerned about that, but I can't seem to find why we do that. -- Capricorn (talk) 23:07, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Admin resolution Two votes for deletion, one to keep the article. Article deleted as no in-universe mention of this author was done. Tom (talk) 11:02, March 18, 2016 (UTC) A.E. Housman